


Gold Evolution

by YOrememberme



Category: Free!
Genre: Angel Tachibana Makoto, Gen, Nagisa being Nagisa, Sorry Not Sorry, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOrememberme/pseuds/YOrememberme
Summary: scienceking: makoto senpai i think nagisa kun is...smilyorca: WHATsmilyorca: REI SPEAKscienceking: i think hes...scienceking: d-deadOr; basically nagisa (and surprisingly rei) giving makoto multiple heart attacks. and haruka to the rescue!
Kudos: 6





	Gold Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> this might be stretched more than it was originally planned to.
> 
> mackerel: haru  
> smilyorca: makoto  
> icecreampenguin: nagisa  
> scienceking: rei
> 
> the rest of the gangs usernames will be added soon >.>

IWATOBI KIDZ GROUP  
icecreampenguin: guyz  
icecreampenguin: guyyyyz where are u  
icecreampenguin: GUYZ HELP ME PLZ  
scienceking: what happened  
icecreampenguin: arent u supposed to be sleeping rei chan  
scienceking: not anymore thanks to you  
scienceking: what did u need help with  
icecreampenguin: oh right I NEED UR HELP IM DYING  
smilyorca: w-what do u mean  
smilyorca: nagisa are u okay  
icecreampenguin: NO IM DYING  
icecreampenguin: HELP ME MAKO CHAN  
smilyorca: nagisa! where are you! are you hurt!  
scienceking: makoto senpai please calm down  
smilyorca: what do you mean calm down rei! nagisa is hurt!  
scienceking: im sure hes alright  
icecreampenguin: goodbye guyz im leaving this life  
smilyorca: n-nagisa please dont scare me like this  
icecreampenguin: im really thankful i got to meet u guyz i love u all  
smilyorca: NAGISA WHAT THE HELL  
smilyorca: NAGISA PLEASE  
scienceking: makoto senpai i think nagisa kun is...  
smilyorca: WHAT  
smilyorca: REI SPEAK  
scienceking: i think hes...  
scienceking: d-dead  
smilyorca: WHAT  
smilyorca: NAGISA NO  
scienceking: im at his place right now. hes holding a paper  
scienceking: wait i think theres smth written on it let me see  
smilyorca: REI CHECK HIS PULSE RIGHT NOW  
scienceking: makoto senpai i think its too late  
scienceking: hes gone....and he left a letter...  
scienceking: he said he had the best life bcs he got to meet all of us...and he really loved haruka senpais mackerel even tho hes sure he ate it more than the dolphins had in their whole lives...he also said hes sorry he didnt get to make it to ur siblings birthday makoto senpai...  
smilyorca: REI CHECK HIS DAMN PULSE  
scienceking:....he said he didnt like ur food that much but he ate it anyway bcs he loved u...  
smilyorca: NAGISA IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT REI STOP READING THAT STUPID LETTER AND CHECK HIS PULSE  
scienceking:...and he wished he could tell all of us how much we meant to him when he got the chance to..  
scienceking: makoto senpai please dont call it stupid. nagisa kun spent the last seconds of his life writing it  
smilyorca: I-Im sorry b-but.....nagisa...n-nagisa  
scienceking: we loved u too nagisa kun we will never forget u  
smilyorca: n-no  
scienceking:...  
smilyorca:...  
smilyorca: alright what the hell happened. makoto is crying and i didnt understand a word from what he said  
scienceking: haruka senpai?  
smilyorca: ive never seen him crying like this since kindergarten  
icecreampenguin: omg rei chan i think we went a bit too far  
scienceking: its ur fault nagisa kun! u said he wont believe it!  
icecreampenguin: well looks like he did  
smilyorca: ill get back to you two later. i have to take care of makoto bcs im sure hes passed out by now  
scienceking: see nagisa kun! we hurt him!  
icecreampenguin: aw mako chan is so delicate  
icecreampenguin: we will hav to make it up to him rei chan  
scienceking: good idea. we will talk about it after tomorrows classes  
icecreampenguin: YES IS'A SURPRISE  
scienceking: he can see ur message u know  
icecreampenguin: he cant  
icecreampenguin: haru chan said hes crying his eyes out  
scienceking: he will see it after he stops crying  
icecreampenguin: he wont i bet he wont touch his phone again  
scienceking:...  
scienceking: just go to sleep nagisa kun  
icecreampenguin: YES SIR

________  
icecreampenguin: so  
icecreampenguin: shud we start  
scienceking: go ahead  
scienceking: wait what about haruka senpai  
smilyorca: im here  
icecreampenguin: haru chan? why dont u use ur own phone?  
smilyorca: too much effort. im in the bathtub and the phone is in my room  
scienceking: ok...but why are you using makoto senpais phone  
smilyorca: how else am i supposed to be talking to u  
icecreampenguin: and mako chan is okay with it?  
smilyorca: yes. stop with the questions now  
scienceking: but wait wheres makoto senpai? have u been using his phone since that incident?  
smilyorca: hes sleeping rn. yes.  
icecreampenguin: sleeping? u mean hes staying over again? when was the last time he spent the night at his own apartment again? i think he shud move in with u by now haru chan  
smilyorca: i think so too. now go back to what u were saying earlier nagisa  
icecreampenguin: oh! right  
icecreampenguin: so anyone has a suggestion about the surprise party's time?  
scienceking: its not a surprise party. its a we are sorry gift  
icecreampenguin: rei chaaaan its a party  
smilyorca: he doesnt like parties  
scienceking: see nagisa kun we should gift him smth, a party is out of question  
icecreampenguin: BUT I WANNA PARTY  
scienceking: nagisa kun please let it go  
icecreampenguin: NO WE ARE THROWING HIM A PARTY  
scienceking: then what are we gonna say when he asks about the reason?  
icecreampenguin: we can just say its for being gorgeous  
scienceking: nagisa kun...  
icecreampenguin: or being sweet and inOnCEnT  
icecreampenguin: i mean who would believe that i was gonna die MAKO CHAN WILL OMG  
icecreampenguin: hes so pure i wanna corrupt his mind so bad  
scienceking: we get it nagisa kun thats enough  
icecreampenguin: uhem so yeah its a party  
icecreampenguin: at haru chans place  
smilyorca: why mine  
icecreampenguin: bcs mako chan will like it more like that right?  
smilyorca:...  
smilyorca: right  
scienceking: so its a ' we are sorry/ u are so gorgeous makoto senpai ' party huh. at haruka senpais place.  
icecreampenguin: not only gorgeous but also sweet and pure and delicate and lovely and sweet again and adorable  
scienceking: nagisa kun  
icecreampenguin: and amazing and best friend material  
scienceking: nagisa kun we get it  
smilyorca: you and nagisa should be here on Saturday at 7 pm  
icecreampenguin: YES SIR THATS GONNA BE THE MOST AWESOMEST PARTY EVERRR  
scienceking: wait we will have to choose the cake first nagisa kun  
icecreampenguin: oh  
smilyorca: no need i will make one. u guys bring some balloons and drinks. thats all  
icecreampenguin: HARU CHAN U ARE SO SWEET  
icecreampenguin: JUST LIKE MAKO CHAN  
icecreampenguin: maybe we will have to throw a party for u too  
scienceking: nagisa kun..  
icecreampenguin: right sorry  
icecreampenguin: so did we plan everything out?  
scienceking: yeah.  
icecreampenguin: ALRIGHT MAKO CHANS PARTY HERE WE COME  
_______  
smilyorca: nagisa  
smilyorca: rei  
icecreampenguin: haru chan?  
smilyorca: i need some help  
scienceking: haruka senpai i cant believe ur still using makoto senpais phone  
smilyorca: i cant believe it either  
icecreampenguin: how can we help u haru chan  
smilyorca: i need to get makoto out of the apartment so i can make the cake  
icecreampenguin: oh  
icecreampenguin: OH CRAP WE FORGOT ABOHT THAT  
icecreampenguin: SHALL WE BUY ONE OURSELVES THEN?  
smilyorca: no i can make it. i just need to get him out. help me think of smth to tell him to do so he will have to leave the place for all tomorrows afternoon  
icecreampenguin: ur gonna make the cake tomorrow?  
scienceking: the party is tomorrow nagisa kun  
icecreampenguin: OH RIGHT  
scienceking: u didnt forget right nagisa kun  
icecreampenguin: NO OFC NOT HOW CAN I FORGET ABOUT MAKO CHANS PARTY  
scienceking: if u say so  
scienceking: anyway haruka senpai cant u just ask him to go shopping or something?  
smilyorca: i cant. we always go shopping together  
icecreampenguin: just say ur not feeling well and he shud go without u  
icecreampenguin: PLEASE HARU CHAN  
icecreampenguin: DONT LISTEN TO UR HEART FOR ONCE AND LISTEN TO US  
scienceking: nagisa kun quiet down please haruka senpai is in a critical state of thinking  
smilyorca:...  
smilyorca: alright. i will tell him to go shopping without me  
icecreampenguin: YES HARU CHAN  
scienceking: we should probably stop sending messages in this group chat  
scienceking: since makoto senpai will take his phone back right?  
scienceking: im worried he might see the messages and our plan will be ruined  
icecreampenguin: OH GOD RIGHT WE SHUD STOP TALKING HERE  
smilyorca: guys relax he wont open this group chat  
icecreampenguin: why are u so sure haru chan? did he tell u he wont?  
smilyorca: no but i told him not to. he hasnt opened it since that incident  
scienceking: no oh my god hes traumatized! we traumatized makoto senpai!  
icecreampenguin: WE ARE BAD BOIS BAD BOIS I TELL U  
smilyorca: well maybe but thats not the reason why he wont open it  
icecreampenguin: then whats the reason?  
smilyorca: i told him were talking about scary things  
smilyorca: like ghosts  
scienceking: haruka senpai...  
icecreampenguin: HARU CHAN OMG HOW COULD U DO THAT TO POOR MAKO CHAN  
icecreampenguin: IS THAT WHY HE USES HIS PHONE TO ONLY CALL U OR SEND EMAILS  
icecreampenguin: BAD BOI HARU CHAN BAD BOI  
scienceking: how did u know he only uses it for these purposes nagisa kun  
icecreampenguin: idk i just guessed  
smilyorca: ur right. he only uses his phone to call me and exchange emails with his classmates  
scienceking: so he never checks this group chat huh. guess were safe  
icecreampenguin: i hate to say this but yeah were very safe. the safest persons  
smilyorca: ok guys im returning the phone to him now. he needs it to call his mother. talk to u later.  
icecreampenguin: BYE HARU CHAN HOPE IT WORKS TOMORROW  
scienceking: yeah or else were doomed  
_________

icecreampenguin: haru chan psst haru chan  
icecreampenguin: rei chan and i are on our way. be there in half an hour.  
mackerel: ok. makoto is still shopping. im getting everything ready here.  
icecreampenguin: woah. u stretched that shopping list didnt you haru chan  
mackerel: i did. i feel bad for him having to carry all these bags alone  
icecreampenguin: aw dont worry haru chan. mako chan is the muscle of our group right. hell be fine  
mackerel: yeah...  
scienceking: haruka senpai i was wondering why did u ask us to make four 'we are sorry' cards  
mackerel: oh. bcs rin will hav one too. even tho he has no idea what is going on  
icecreampenguin: RIN CHAN IS GOING TO BE THERE TOO  
mackerel: ofc he is.  
scienceking: thats really wonderful but im worried about the fit hes going to throw  
mackerel: he wont. i didnt do anything to makoto and im still having a card. rin is no difference  
icecreampenguin: haru chan u are so bossy  
mackerel: thanks  
scienceking: well i just hope everything will go as planned even tho rin senpais arrival wasnt planned  
icecreampenguin: then u must say i hope everything planned or not will go as planned rei chan  
scienceking:...  
scienceking: nagisa kun we must get ready to go  
icecreampenguin: oh right. bye haru chan! see you soon  
mackerel: bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> makoto is 400% muscle in case any one didnt know '^_^  
> leave some kudos and comments if u enjoy this >-<


End file.
